Episode 4.2
''"Kaprosuchus, It's a Boar-Croc" -'' Connor Temple Short Summary When Connor looks up old friend Duncan, he doesn’t expect to find him obsessed with creature sightings. Warning him of the elusive dock creature, the pair track it down to the docks, only to find evidence of a fresh kill. With Abby and Matt arriving to help, they find the creature after a tense chase through a container yard. Will Connor’s quick-thinking and bravery earn him back his place on the team? Full Summary Abby and Connor begin to contemplate life without the ARC. But while Abby is offered a lowly position looking after the menagerie; Connor is left out in the cold. In an attempt to reconnect with his old life, he seeks out university friend Duncan (who we last saw in Series 1, Episode 4), and Duncan has become obsessed with creatures. He tells Connor of reports of a creature he is convinced is alive and has been seen around the docks. Despite there being no evidence of an anomaly, Connor can’t resist investigating, and the pair head off to find the creature. Things soon turn sour as Connor realises just how true Duncan’s story is; he comes across a mangled dead body amongst the debris of the docks. Enlisting Abby’s help, Connor and Duncan track down the creature – a Kaprosuchus – as it escapes from its hiding place. Flushed down the drain as a baby five years ago, it made its home amongst the debris and rubbish of the docks, killing homeless people. With its home burned by builders, the Kaprosuchus is on the rampage. Connor calls on Abby to confirm his suspicions. She arrives and they have a dangerous encounter with the creature. Luckily, Matt, still intrigued by Abby’s actions, has followed her to the docks… Saving them from the deadly Kaprosuchus, Matt helps them search for the creature on land, whilst Abby searches by the water and after seeing it enter the water,chase it by boat. Little does she know the creature is underneath her boat until it attacks but it swam off to the container port where it kills a person and nearly killed Matt before Becker shoots it with the EMD. After storing it inside a container, when the dock crane lifts the container trap high into the air, the creature wakes up and thrash the container's sides until the crane loses grip, dropping the container to the ground where the croc escapes into the labyrinth of the container park.Added to that, Duncan has disappeared with the creature chasing him and Connor is beside himself. He can’t let another friend die… Matt coordinates a plan to drive the creature out of the container maze using flares, whilst Connor goes in search of Duncan. And it works well although the creature devoured one of Becker's man after he accidentally shot himself with his EMD, until the creature comes at Becker from above but luckily Matt,Connor and Abby shot it with their EMDs and killed it. Connor has rescued Duncan but has left him in a container which forgot where it is. Connor returns to ARC to fight for his job, but is too late….Matt has already won him his place back on the team. But does he have ulterior motives in fighting for Connor? Cast *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Anton Lesser as Gideon *James Bradshaw as Duncan Trivia *When Connor is on the internet looking at the creature sighting pictures, the first one is of the Future Fungus (Episode 3.5), the second one is of the Future Predator protecting its young in the Permian (Episode 1.6), the third is when the Terror Birds chase the team (Episode 3.6), and the fourth is of the Gorgonopsid charging at the Future Predator (Episode 1.6). It is unknown how these images ended up on the internet, but is probably the mistake of ITV/Impossible Pictures/Producers who found it less expensive than making more creature pictures. See also Gallery Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep02week02/default.html Category:Future Releases Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories